Talk:Lamia No.13 (Mission)
I read this on a forum post somewhere, can anyone confirm this? ---- Approach the Lamia and asign targets. One of you takes the Mage for dispel target, one the Soldier and one the Volunteer. If you are NIN/WAR you voke your target so it doesnt harm the mages and let it be dispel after by them. After beeing dispel the NPC will start whacking onto the Lamia. The mean thing now is she can recharm them with their AOE so stand back and repeat your inital maneuver. You can even cure the NPCs without getting hate linked onto you. You can even Haste and Protect them but.. whops... when they get recharmed you might hit their Haste with dispel but not the Charm - so dont buff them. WHATEVER YOU DO - do NOT touch the Lamia 13 itself. Even if she sees and aggroes you she wont have any active hate towards you. When she charms the NPCs she will just unaggro and not go after you unless you are too close. ---- --Rhodoc 18:09, 15 June 2006 (PDT) Yeah you can dispel their charm effects. --Ichthyos 20:41, 15 June 2006 (PDT) ---- My friend and I seem to fail this assault. First time we did this, we won somehow, now, we haven't won ever again. 2 of the times we didn't know you aren't supposed to touch lamia 13. But just now, I'm not sure what happened, but no one touched lamia 13 to get active hate, and she wouldn't go back to hitting the NPCs. I have a bunch of filters up so I can't exactly tell what happened, but Lamia 13 all the sudden started acting as if someone had active hate up. Is there anything else you *shouldn't* do in this assault?--Zagex 00:03, 22 September 2006 (EDT) ---- To be honest, I see all this advice recommending not touching Lamia No.13 at all, but I've been completely successful by having a Nin/War or similar kite her. If she has a target that's out of range for anything but her Ranged Attacks, she will not use Belly Dance. You can verify this all you want. She'll only use Arrow Deluge. However, this changes if her target is anywhere close to her, either through someone else gaining more hate or if the kiter runs out of range and loses hate. --Demitel 04:42, 23 May 2007 (CDT) ---- The best way I've found to do this is using any pet job subbing BRD or RDM. BST, PUP or SMN all work. Attack her with pets and dispel the followers usual. The pets will do far more damage to her than the followers, and will have most of the hate. She will use Belly Dance and it will fail, since pets cannot be charmed, which means your pets and her followers will keep hitting her the entire fight. You will have hate so stay out of range. 2 BST/RDMs can easily duo this fight, but since you need a third anyway you may as well get another dispeller.--OmniChange 19:11, 20 August 2007 (EDT) 3 BLM/RDMs make very light work of this assault in less than 10mins or so. Dispel, then nuke/kite if you have hate. Incredibly easy --JetEnduro 23:38, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ---- I do not believe you can Haste the NPCs- my group tried to Regen them tonight and was unable to do so. I do not believe any "only in PT" enhancing magic (Haste/Refresh, etc) will work. Since Players can have their charm dispelled, it is also viable to have 2-3 melees run in and pound on her, greatly reducing the kill time, while 3-4 Dispel capable mages wait outside of Belly Dance range. Just be extremely careful with hate, since a Belly Dance while all PT members are close together would prove disastrous. I would personally recommend a 2 melee/4 dispel ratio- for safety. The NPCs alone can kill the Lamia- PC DMG on top of that is just gravy. Assigning 3 tanks and 3 dispels in groups of 2 worked very, very well for my static. Make as large a triangle around the Lamia as possible, have one team of 2 assigned to each NPC (Trooper, Wizard and Volunteer). When she Belly Dances, voke and Dispel the NPC. It takes some time for them to turn Yellow (hostile) and then to turn White (friendly) again. They generally sheathe and redraw weapons in the charm/dispel cycles as well. You will therefore have to deal with the Lamia while the NPCs re-establish hate. The triangle configuration is to ensure that PT members are separated, should a Belly Dance on the PT itself slip through. It also helps PT members really keep track their assigned NPC. The Wizard NPC generally kept hate on our run, and needed the most curing. Lamia No 13 seemed to use Belly Dance with greatly increased frequency under ~15% HP. The 3 NPCs alone were able to kill Lamia No 13 with only 3-4 minutes remaining on our run. Adding some form of light DMG, particularly DoT (Poison II, Triple Elemental debuffs), to the Lamia may prove beneficial, -if- the group has a very good plan to deal with PT members potentially being charmed. Pakushaku 9 April 2008 SCH "solo"? Can a SCH "solo" this (eg just take any random two people) by using AoE dispel and kiting with movement speed+ ? Tahngarthortalk- 02:42, 3 February 2009 (UTC) I would say no considering the fomor will not be able to produce enough damage, one is a BLM and another is a DRK, as they cast spells they will fall behind Lamia 13, also Lamia 13 will occasionally try and run in for a melee attack before doing a ranged attack and I think she moves at a slightly faster speed then normal mobs. Kiting her as a whole doesn't seem like a brilliant idea. However I suspect a SMN/SCH in top notch gear maybe able to solo this, from my experiance Fenrir can dispel all three soldiers with lunar roar and as Fenrir holds hate and charm won't work on him. --R3sistance 11:24, 12 July 2009 (UTC) It shouldn't be too hard for a SCH to solo this, assuming they can keep their MP up, and don't corner themselves by running into a dead-end. Even if the Lamia does have enhanced movement speed, it's not enough to make up for the the fact that it stops every few seconds to attempt a ranged attack. On top of that the Lamia is susceptible to Gravity, making it even easier to get ahead of it. The lamia by itself is terribly easy to kite. The fomor do not produce much damage, although if the SCH is helping out by adding Helix spells, Bio II from RDM subjob, and Drain to offset Sublimation, it should be enough. --KodoReturns 06:58, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Tried the old way of healing/uncharming npc's but went way to slow. I was pup so I just switched to my blm frame sent it after the Lamia (who was still at 96%) and after only a few nukes she was done, 1 repair 1 deux ex. Easy peasy Starseed28 (talk) 22:23, January 11, 2013 (UTC)